Reirei's Pack
Reirei's Pack is a group of jackals that live in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" Reirei uses her son Dogo to gain access to the Pride Lands. Once there, she feigns naivety on the ways of the Pride Landers in an attempt to feast on all manner of creatures. She manages to persude Kion into allowing her into Kupatana, where she and her pack caused havoc before Simba ordered them to leave. "Too Many Termites" Reirei and Goigoi discover some aardwolves living next door to them after being accidentally kicked out by the Lion Guard. They try to soothe them and get their guard down, but the Lion Guard arrive to right their wrong just in time, saving the aardwolves from the two jackals. "Babysitter Bunga" When the pack attacks Muhimu's Herd, Dogo and Kijana target Hamu. The Guard soon arrives, and Kion orders them to leave, which they do. After training in the Outlands, Reirei brings her pack back into the Pride Lands. They notice several mothers resting at the Water Hole, and learn that some young animals were at Hakuna Matata Falls, being watched by Bunga. After tasking Goigoi with distracting the Guard, Reirei brings her pack to the falls, and attacks the group. Whilst she fights Bunga, the young animals use tactics taught to them by Bunga to defeat the other jackals. When the rest of the Guard arrives, Kion orders Reirei and her pack to never attack young Pride Landers ever again. After seeing their numbers, the jackals flee back into the Outlands. "Divide and Conquer" While Janja's Clan attacks Twiga and Juhudi, Reirei and her pack chase a group of pangolins, forcing the Lion Guard to split up. Kion sends Fuli, Bunga, and Ono to stop Reirei, while he and Beshte deal with the hyenas. After the pangolins spray them, Reirei orders her pack to retreat to the Outlands, joining up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to Janja's Den, where it is revealed that they have been recruited by Scar, who orders one group to take down Rafiki while the other group distract some of the Lion Guard to drag the focus away from the first group. Reirei argues with Janja, but it is eventually decided that Reirei's pack will distract the Lion Guard on this occasion. Outside, the groups bicker over who is the smartest. Later, Reirei's pack chase after some antelopes, until they hear the Lion Guard voices. Initially happy that all of the Guard are there, they soon cover themselves when "Kion" announces that he'll be using the Roar. When nothing happens after he does so, Reirei soon discovers that it is in fact the work of a drongo bird. She pins Tamaa, and soon understands what's going on. She orders her pack to follow her to Mapango Cliffs, where she joins Janja's Clan against the Lion Guard, Tamaa and Rafiki. They later surrender, and return to the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" Reirei's pack fights the guard when they come to the outlands to get the Volcanic Ash. When Scar calls out his army for an attack, the guard tries to find a way out but they are surrounded by their enemies until Kion uses his roar to blast away the jackals and the rest of Army of Scar. "The Kilio Valley Fire" Reirei's pack takes over Kilio Valley with the rest of Scar's army and claim that they should be in charge instead of the Hyenas. “The Zebra Mastermind” Reirei wakes Goigoi up and says that she's going to the big meeting with Scar. She asks Goigoi to get dinner because he doesn't do anything. Goigoi soon sees Thurston alone in the Outlands and asks him for the Lion Guard's weaknesss. Thurston says that they can't see him because he's wearing stripes. Goigoi decides to find some stripes however the guard spots him and Beshte pushes him away. Later Goigoi meets up Chungu, Cheezi, Tamka and Nudli they fight over which part of the zebra they wanna eat. The Lion Guard comes to save Thurston. “The Hyena Resistance” The jackals help Scar get rid of The Hyena Resistance but Kion uses the roar to blow them all away. “Beshte and the Beast” The pack attack Big Springs with other army members, but a gorilla named Shujaa forces them to retreat. They return to Scar, who has an idea. Reirei's pack soon return to the Pride Lands, letting the gorilla cause damage for them. But after Kion uses his Roar, they return again to the Outlands. Reirei's pack join forces again with the army to attack Big Springs for a second time, but this time, the gorilla has learned to control himself. Seeing his strength, the jackals retreat, but Kiburi is thrown onto them as they leave. "Pride Landers Unite!" When Scar learns that the Pride Landers have united together in preparation to defeat him, he sends Reirei’s Pack, along with Janja’s Clan and Kiburi‘s Float to take over Makuu’s watering hole. When the army arrives, they engage in combat with Makuu’s Float, until the Pride Landers arrive to help Makuu’s Float. Kion sends Laini’s Group and Bupu to defend Ma Tembo’s Herd from Reirei’s Pack, Laini and her galagos become underfoot underneath the jackals, which enables Bupu to kick them away. Janja calls the army to higher ground, and Kion uses the Roar to send them back to the Outlands. "The Queen’s Visit" Reirei and her pack have been asked to take down Queen Dhahabu. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Scar orders his army to crash the party at Mizimu Grove. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Reirei’s Pack takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. Later, they submit to Jasiri's appointment as leader of the Outlands after Scar's defeat. Named Members Reirei Reirei is the matriarch of the pack. Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. Dogo Dogo is the son of Reirei and Goigoi. Kijana Kijana is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi. Unnamed Members Reirei's Pack -1.png Reirei's Pack -2.png Dogo’s Sister.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (186).png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Reirei's Pack, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Defeating Reirei *The Lion Guard: Protecting Swala *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwato *The Lion Guard: Protecting Laini *The Lion Guard: Protecting Azula *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bracken *The Lion Guard: Helping Tumbili *The Lion Guard: Helping Jelani *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kifaru *The Lion Guard: Protecting Belee *The Lion Guard: Helping Mjomba *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Reirei *The Lion Guard: Helping Nita *The Lion Guard: Defending Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Defending Nzee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bhati *The Lion Guard: Helping Kiara *The Lion Guard: Protecting Basi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bupu *The Lion Guard: Helping A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Helping Boma *The Lion Guard: Defending A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Protecting Masikio *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nyeta *The Lion Guard: Saving Kiara *The Lion Guard: Protecting Pimbi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwaheri *The Lion Guard: Protecting Machufa *The Lion Guard: Helping Muhangus *The Lion Guard: Protecting Pembe *The Lion Guard: Protecting Cheka *The Lion Guard: Protecting Pudini *The Lion Guard: Protecting Lulu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Babu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Polina *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bambun *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mbweha *The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *Children of Light *Ono's Retirement *The Guard *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Pride Rock Chronicles *A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Jackals Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists